


All Of Me

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossdressing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Polyamory, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: Lando is fine with Daniel and Max hooking up with him for fun, even though he’s fallen in love with them both and has been spending so much time with them that he’s neglected the side of him that he hides from everyone. It all comes to a head one night, of course.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	All Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to greeny1710 who reminded me how much I love boys in skirts.

The fact is, Lando doesn’t know exactly what this thing is he’s got going with Daniel and Max. He’s been spending a lot of nights with them, watching TV, playing video games, getting fucked by Daniel, getting to suck Max’s dick. It’s amazing, seriously, the best nights Lando could ask for. He knows what they are to him, he’s pretty sure he’s been in love with both Max and Daniel for the past six months. But he knows they’ve been in love with each other for way longer and he sees the way they look at each other, so he doesn’t always stay until morning because he’s pretty sure he’s just some good fun for them and that’s fine. He’s not going to ask for clarification, he doesn’t want to fuck this up.

What he does want is some time alone to wear his favourite outfits. No one knows about it, well, George and Alex know, obviously. But no one else does. Lando likes, when he gets the chance, to drop the hoodies and jeans and wear skirts and dresses instead, and skimming chiffon tops and shiny high heels. He likes the way the fabric feels and how it all looks on his body. Most of all, he loves the way wearing the clothes makes him feel - pretty.

And spending so much of his free time with Daniel and Max means he hasn’t worn his favourite stuff for a while. He’s starting to get antsy, like his skin doesn’t feel right, and when he catches sight of himself in a mirror, he’s disappointed.

So when Daniel texts to say their hotel door is open for Lando, he replies that he can’t come tonight. No, he isn’t planning on telling them about his clothes preferences. He doesn’t want to fuck this up, remember? They aren’t serious about Lando and this is something serious to him, so, a little space is good right now, even though his dick is already twitching thinking about being between Daniel and Max again.

Max texts now, _you can play video games here with us x_

Lando focuses on the kiss and then tells himself firmly not to. They’re gonna get bored of him eventually anyway, they love each other.

_Not tonight._

He drops the phone and sorts through his bag until he finds what he’s looking for, grinning happily. Some of his favourite silk underwear and a fairly new purchase, a black skirt that hints at reaching his knees, it pops out a little at his hips to give him some shape and then falls straight. Best of all, it’s soft to the touch. Lando loves a soft touchable texture. He strips off his jeans, boxers, and socks and pulls the underwear and skirt on, sighing with the relief that comes over him at how right it all feels. God, that’s so much better. Way more tension than he realised he’s been carrying falls away and he gazes happily into the mirror. He needs heels.

He’s brought a couple of pairs and chooses the black stilettos with silver detailing, sliding his feet in and walking the length of the room. The way his arches settle into the shape of the shoes makes him sigh again. He really needed this, he shouldn’t have waited so long. His heart thumps painfully because yeah, he’s going to need to dial back on his Daniel and Max time. It’s the only way.

He’s halfway out of his shirt so that he can complete the outfit when there’s a hefty knock at the door. Shit, he pulls the shirt back on and kicks his shoes off even though it hurts inside to do it. He wants those shoes on, not visitors tonight.

Grabbing a spare blanket to shove around his waist if necessary, he calls through the door, “Who is it?”

“Way more fun than room service, baby,” comes Daniel’s voice, a grin clear in his tone.

“We have a suite,” there’s Max too.

Lando groans quietly. Right, fun, because that’s all he is to them. That’s fine, just not right now. He grits his teeth.

“I said not tonight, all right? I’ll see you in your suite tomorrow.”

He wants to be happy their worry is so high they’ve come to find him but it’s not what he needs tonight. He clutches the blanket around his waist and is incredibly grateful he remembered to lock his door.

“Are you okay?” Max asks, serious and quiet, closer to the door now.

Lando sighs and raises his eyes upwards. Now they’re choosing to act like they really care about him. He really can’t tonight.

“I will be, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he replies pointedly.

His eyes lock onto where his stilettos are. He wants them back on now. He wants time to really be himself, yeah. That’s what it is, the jeans and hoodies are him too, but so are the skirts and heels and he needs them all. Tonight, he needs the skirts and heels and everything else pretty he’s got squirreled away in his bag.

He can hear Daniel and Max talking to each other, not budging from outside the door. Maybe if he gets Alex and George to play video games with them, they’ll go away.

“If you need **space** from us, it’s a pretty shitty thing to break up by text message,” Daniel says next.

Lando’s eyes go wide, “Break up?!”

Breaking up means a relationship. Lando’s heartbeat goes on a hot lap. And they’re broadcasting this to the whole of this hotel floor. He glances sadly down at his skirt and bundles the blanket tightly around him and even more sadly, goes to put his shoes away. His heart aches, he **needs** them tonight. Whatever happens, he’s going to get a crashed heart.

So he’ll do it quickly. Squaring his shoulders, he opens the door and quickly steps away to let them in. He doesn’t watch, he retreats to sit on his bed, trying to make the blanket half of him look as normal as possible. Hey, just sitting in his room, half of him under a blanket for no reason. Comfort, there, that’s a reason.

Daniel shuts the door after them and locks it again. Great. He and Max eye Lando carefully and then sit down on the other unused bed. They both look worried and hurt. That hits Lando under the ribs. He swallows and lifts his chin. At least he’s still in his skirt and silk underwear, it really does help.

“I’m **fine** ,” he stresses tensely. “Really. And it’s only a bit of space I want, not the...other thing.”

Max looks at him incredulously, “Lando, you’re not yourself. We’re worried.”

Lando can’t help laughing, the sound all cracked. ‘Not himself’, well, yeah, he hasn’t had the chance recently, has he. He rubs a hand over his face, trying to keep it together.

“Look, it’s great that you care now, but I really do need space-.”

“Now?” Daniel leans forward. “What have we done to make you think we didn’t care before?”

Lando’s jaw tenses. It really is turning into the opposite of what he wanted tonight. Okay, fine, if it’ll get them to go and stop dragging all this pain out. He’s fine with his heart not being in one piece anyway.

“I’ve...really loved all the hooking up with you guys and I know it’s just, you know, fun for you and that’s fine. I’ll take it. But it’s not everything I want and I’m not being everything I need to be so-.”

Both Daniel and Max look horrified and Max shoves Daniel sharply, cutting off Lando.

“I told you!”

Daniel looks really guilty now and like he wants to reach out to Lando but Lando shrinks into his blanket. No, no more pain please. He’s reaching his limit. Daniel looks hurt again, which doesn’t help.

“Baby, I thought you knew,” he says, his tone aching. “How important you are to us. You’re not just fun or a phase or whatever you think this is to us. We want you with us all the time.”

“All the time,” Max echoes. “That’s why we’re here now.”

Lando stares at them, heartbeat rapid again. He’s important to them.

“How important?” he asks slowly.

Because he can’t not know now. It’s not okay anymore to be fine with it just being fun, now that they’ve said it isn’t. His fingers are trembling, he clenches the blanket. Max gets up and slowly but purposefully walks to the other bed, sitting down next to Lando. Lando’s seen what Max looks like when Daniel’s fucking him, when Max has his mouth around Lando’s cock, when he’s fingering Lando open. He’s only ever seen the look on Max’s face now directed at Daniel, but he’s looking at Lando.

“We love you, Lando.”

Lando’s breath stutters and he looks from Max to Daniel to check. Daniel nods, wearing the same loving wanting look on his face and he’s looking right at Lando. Lando holds out a hand and Daniel launches himself, practically from one bed to another, to sit next to Lando. He holds Lando’s hand with both of his, like he thinks Lando might disappear.

Max presses close at Lando’s other side, his hand on Lando’s blanketed lap, somewhere near his knee. They love him.

Lando takes a deep shuddering breath, his insides swirling. They love him.

“I love you too, both of you.”

Max presses in, kissing Lando’s cheek and Lando’s mouth, when Lando turns towards him. Daniel snakes an arm around Lando’s waist, Lando threads a hand through Max’s hair and whimpers into the kiss. He gets louder when Daniel starts kissing his neck. He arches back and the blanket shifts in his lap and shit, he remembers. It’s not supposed to be a night for this.

He breaks free with a groan, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment and muttering, “I swear, it's not you, it’s me.”

Their hands are tentative on him now and Lando pushes into their touch because whatever happens tonight, he doesn’t want them thinking he’s rejecting them. He keeps his eyes closed as Max asks quietly,

“Before, you said you’re not being everything you need to be.”

Lando groans again, insides jumbled in a very different way now. As if this night couldn’t get any stranger. 

“If that’s because of us, we wanna know what we can do to change that,” Daniel says, running a hand over Lando’s back.

Lando swallows, do they really? They say that now…

“Are you sure?”

He glances at them both and Max and Daniel both nod, Daniel leaning in to kiss him, gently biting Lando’s bottom lip. Lando sighs, maybe tonight’s a night for total honesty, for getting important stuff out in the open. If they leave in disgust or whatever, at least he can enjoy his outfit at last. His heart clenches though, as he shakily untucks the blanket and clears his throat, resolutely staring down.

“I’ve never shown anyone this before,” he warns. “Alex and George know, obviously, but they’ve never seen is. Anyway, I haven’t been able to do this much lately but it’s important to me, it **is** me.”

He pulls the blanket away, letting it pool at his feet. The cooler air of the room feels good against his legs, he thinks sometimes about shaving his legs, how good that would feel with the outfits. But then he thinks about explaining it, so no. Max and Daniel are silent, they’re both holding his hands though and Daniel squeezes his hand to get Lando’s attention.

He doesn’t look angry when Lando makes himself look up at him. Instead, he looks reverent and gentle.

“It really suits you, baby,” he says. “Seriously, you look good.”

Max nods, his gaze is warm as he looks Lando up and down, “ **Really** good.”

Lando bites his lip, looking at them both. They’re being serious? They don’t look like they’re laughing at him or trying to make a quick getaway. Really? The relief is strong enough to make him sag and he doesn't know where to look, choosing down again as he scuffs a foot against the floor.

“Thank you,” he says very quietly.

They press in, holding him, as Lando takes shaky breaths. He isn’t going to cry, he’s going to enjoy this. He turns to kiss Daniel, then Max, savouring both kisses.

“You like me like this?” he has to check though.

“We like **you** ,” Max tells him firmly. “And you enjoying yourself and feeling like you can be totally yourself with us, especially when you look this good.”

Lando flushes a bit and toys with the edge of his skirt and then tugs unhappily at the old McLaren t-shirt he’s wearing. It’s not the look he wants tonight. Daniel cocks his head, catching hold of Lando’s fingers.

“Is there something else you wanna wear instead?”

Lando swallows and nods, “Yeah, um, there’s more.”

Daniel pushes his thigh gently, “Go on then, I wanna see the whole effect.”

Max nods quickly, “Definitely. I bet you look amazing.”

Lando flushes a bit more but gets up, which makes Daniel suck in a sharp breath for some reason. Lando turns and sees them both with blown-away looks on their faces. He looks down at himself with a growing smile, oh really?

“The way it falls on you, baby, wow,” Daniel says, awed.

Lando grins and is so very tempted to bend over as he rifles through his bag but decides to crouch instead. He’ll save the bending for another time. There’s a funny new sense of power buzzing through him now. He had no idea it could be like this.

When he gets back up to his feet with an armful of clothing and shoes, Max is looking at him like he’s trying to work out something very important.

“Are you wearing underwear?”

Lando’s smile becomes a smirk, oh this **is** going to be good, “....Yes.”

Max grins the kind of grin that usually comes half a second before he’s crawling up Lando with filthy intent, “Boxers or briefs?”

Lando grins over his shoulder as he heads towards the en-suite, “Nope.”

“Oh, fuck, baby,” Daniel groans, a hand clenching high up on Max’s thigh.

“If you behave,” Lando calls smartly as he shuts the door behind him.

He grins at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. This is nothing like he imagined and way **way** better. He’s in love, they are too, they like his clothes, they like him like this. Lando steps back into his stiletto heels and sighs happily, perfect. He finally takes off his t-shirt, replacing it with a soft gauzy top that glides across his skin. Yes, he loves what he sees in the mirror now.

When he opens the door again, Daniel and Max don’t notice because they’re too busy kissing. It’s a gorgeous image, Lando leans against the doorframe to properly enjoy it. He’s always enjoyed watching them together and maybe part of him ached because it felt like this was what they really wanted, not him. But now, now he knows they love him, it feels more like a privilege, like they want him seeing them like this, like they enjoy his eyes on them..

They finally notice he’s back and Daniel’s jaw drops. That buzz of power is back in Lando and it feels as good as the clothes do against his skin. Lando smirks, taking a couple of confident steps forward, letting them enjoy the view and loving how it all makes him feel. They both look stunned but Max is the one who gets up, meeting Lando in the middle of the room to wrap his arms around him.

Lando twines his arms around Max’s neck, tilting his chin up for a kiss which Max immediately grants. It’s slow and loving and Lando licks into Max’s mouth, moaning at how fantastic it feels to be kissing Max like this. Max’s fingers tease at the waistband of Lando’s skirt but he doesn’t actually dip past the fabric. 

Lando smiles against Max’s lips, “Good boy.”

It feels like the right thing to say. Max smiles back, eyes bright, expression pleased and into it. The power buzz in Lando sparks a bit higher and his dick is half-hard and twitching. He can feel how hard Max is too, it makes Lance’s power buzz spark even higher.

“You look so pretty,” Max tells him, kissing him again briefly. “Is that, do you like me saying that?”

Lando loves that Max is trying to find out what Lando needs here. Max really is a good boy. Lando kisses him before answering, nodding.

“I **love** it,” he says quietly, feeling warmer by the second.

No one’s ever seen him like this before and hearing the amazingly hot guys he loves telling him he looks good and that he’s pretty, it feels so incredible. It makes him want to try on everything he’s got at home and show them. He doesn’t think anyone’s looked at him the way they’re looking at him now. He loves that, he loves them.

“You’re gorgeous, baby,” Daniel says at last, like he’s finally got his voice back. 

He still looks stunned though as he gets to his feet to join them and kiss Lando. Lando really enjoys the kiss but pulls back when Daniel’s hands start to go under his skirt. He tuts at him,

“I’ve waited long enough to get back into these clothes. I’m enjoying them before you take them off.”

Daniel’s eyes light up, his hands resting at Lando’s waist, “So I’ll get to take them off you...”

“Maybe, or I’ll let Max strip me by himself seeing as he’s better behaved, and all you’ll get to do is watch.”

Daniel groans and Max laughs, sliding his arms around Lando from behind. He leans over Lando’s shoulder to kiss Daniel and then kisses Lando’s hair.

“Have you eaten yet? I can order room service while you pick a film.”

Lando looks pointedly at Daniel, “See? Better behaved.”

Max smirks at Daniel and kisses Lando’s cheek before moving away towards the phone. Daniel is looking Lando up and down now like he's making **really** hot plans.

“When we get your clothes off, you should keep the heels on.”

Oh, fuck. That’s a very good thought. So he stokes it, “With or without the mystery underwear?”

Daniel’s grip on Lando’s waist tightens, “ **Baby**.”

Smirking, Lando pulls free to sit on the bed, scooting back up against the headboard and sticking a film on he's seen a bunch of times before. Max sits down too, wrapping an arm around Lando and pulling him in for another thorough kiss. Lando feels so buzzing, he could probably power the whole building.

“Thank you for showing us,” Max tells him seriously, pressing softer kisses to Lando’s lips. 

Lando kisses him back just as softly, hoping Max feels how much this means to him. Daniel joins them on Lando’s other side, thumbing Lando’s neck like he’s choosing a spot for later.

“Nowhere anyone can see,” Max reminds him. “We have press tomorrow.”

Daniel’s responding smile is very sharp and hungry, “So we’ll mark him up a lot **lower.** ”

Lando’s next breath is half a moan and he rubs a stiletto foot up Daniel’s leg, stopping teasingly when he reaches a thigh. Daniel curses and presses in to kiss him, Max squeezing Lando’s waist and nuzzling his temple. Lando feels surrounded by love. His breath catches in the kiss as Daniel gentles it out.

“You’re perfect. All of you,” Daniel murmurs.

Lando takes a deep breath and rests his head against Daniel’s, Max leans against them both. Their fingers all intertwine. They hardly watch the film.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feed the author :)  
> Sequel: [Ring In The New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485819)


End file.
